La curiosidad que mato al saiyajin
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Pan había tenido la clase de Salud y Adolescencia, sin embargo, quedo con algunas dudas y les correspondía a sus padres despejarlas como, por ejemplo, que era un orgasmo [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics]


**La curiosidad que mató al saiyajin**

DRAGON BALL © AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** Pan había tenido la clase de Salud y Adolescencia, sin embargo, quedo con algunas dudas y les correspondía a sus padres despejarlas como, por ejemplo, que era un orgasmo [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics]

 **Nota de la autora:** Este desafío me ha costado horrores, estuve todo un día entero pensando en que escribir sin referirme al lemon (la ruta más fácil) y no se me ocurría mala.

Si lo de abajo no les gusta, perdón. Esto sí ha sido un desafío de proporciones colosales.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** La curiosidad que mató al saiyajin

La pequeña Pan se había vuelto muy apasionada en temas que involucran clases escolares. Desde que vio que su boleta de calificaciones pasaba de su estándar regular a mala y que posiblemente caería en picada a desastrosa había tomado de otra forma el estudio: participaba en clase, tomaba extracurriculares, pasaba ratos en la biblioteca y había comenzado a pedir tutorías en las materias donde estuviera en un estado pésimo.

Era un cambio que nadie esperaba en ella.

Sin embargo, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando se anotó una clase que nadie quería tomar y se evitaba en al menos los dos primeros años de secundaria: la clase de Salud y Adolescencia.

Ningún niño o niña quería tomar esa clase por todo lo que involucra, pues era hablar de la palabra con P que más causaba terror entre los chicos de once y los catorce años: pubertad.

Y eso era solamente el puntapié.

Algunos solo tomaban la clase para ver como los curiosos se traumaban. Eran alumnos que ya habían recibido «la charla» de parte de sus padres y eran conscientes sobre qué ocurriría con sus cuerpos y esas cosas. Para condimentar más la receta del desastre, se pasarían videos explícitos, diagramas y conversaciones sin gracia sobre los cuerpos humanos tanto femeninos como masculinos.

¿Y la peor parte? Iban a separarlos. Las chicas se quedarían en una habitación mientras los chicos eran mandados a otra para conversar estos temas entre sí para evitar avergonzarse aún más. Pan encontraba eso como una buena idea de parte de sus profesores ya que era un tema tan delicado. Sin embargo, a la salida le darían bolsas para mantenerse protegidas. Sabía que recibiría desodorantes y productos para resguardar aromas cambiantes en su edad.

Eso era bueno.

¡Pero recibir una caja de tampones o toallitas femeninas no era una buena idea! Solo tenía doce años y era un tanto incomodo saber que algunas de esas cosas sería lo que controlaría su periodo. Y, después de pasar por la clase, todavía tenía dudas.

—Tus padres sabrán responderte, pequeña Pan —le había asegurado su profesora después de que insistiera mucho en saber qué era eso. La mujer no sabía qué hacer ante sus dudas y solo optó por asistir a sus figuras paternas.

Convencida, la hija del antiguo Gran Saiyaman se fue a casa dispuesta a hacer la pregunta. Durante la cena sería una opción, ¿verdad?

* * *

Gohan estaba tranquilo disfrutando de estar temprano en su casa. Había tenido días agobiantes en la universidad y prácticamente había mandado todo al diablo cuando le recomendaron darse un descanso. Había accedido sin vacilar y ahora tenía una semana para disfrutar con su esposa e hija. Tan animado estaba por sus pequeñas vacaciones que ahora disfrutaba de un vaso de whisky mientras escuchaba música desde su reproductor.

—Esto es vida —dijo dejando el vaso de alcohol a un lado y revisando algunas canciones para agregar a su playlist denominada «Receso»—. ¿Alguna balada de Jazz o un poco de Punk?

—Te recomiendo Numb. Dicen que es muy movida —escuchó una voz detrás suya. Al girarse notó a su esposa que sonreía, divertida—. ¿Whisky a las siete de la tarde, Son Gohan?

—Es un aperitivo para festejar mi pequeño descanso —declaró, divertido—. Sabes que es bastante estimulante.

Videl enarcó una ceja, desafiante.

—¿Algo así como que te produce electricidad?

Gohan sintió el tono con el que la antigua justiciera hablaba, quería provocarlo. Siguiéndole el juego empleó un mismo acento.

—Tal vez, aunque hay algo más que me produce eso y en forma más satisfactoria—expresó mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos, rodeándola por la cintura.

Videl sonrió provocativamente.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Oh, no lo sé. Una sensación orgásmica, quizás. Esa sensación que solo me produce mi esposa —Gohan gruñó de manera seductora y devoró los labios de Videl con fiereza.

Tanto tiempo invertido en la universidad y corregir exámenes lo privan de mantener tiempo de calidad con su esposa. Ahora que era libre y debía aprovechar esos momentos de manera íntegra y antes de su hija regresara de la escuela porque, aunque tuviera doce años, no era recomendable que la segunda mujer más importante en su vida fuera testigo de dos adultos en total descontrol hormonal. Aunque, en el fulgor del momento, no notaron que su hija los había estado espiando y ahora tenía su propio concepto de lo que era orgasmo.

* * *

Gohan no esperaba que su primer día libre lo pasaría en una institución educadora. La profesora de Pan los había llamado de manera urgente y había dicho era necesario que fueran los dos.

—¿Qué crees que haya hecho? —se cuestionó Gohan, curioso. Su hija no era una erudita como él, pero tampoco tenía malas calificaciones y su conducta era impecable.

—Tal vez no nos llamen por una cuestión mala. Quizás recibió alguna mención en alguna materia, ¿quién sabe? —especuló mujer de ojos azules de manera positiva. Era imposible que su hija hiciera algo malo, ¿verdad?

Al entrar a la escuela el director y la profesora los esperaban. Extrañados, fueron hacia la oficina del director y observaron con sorpresa a la vicedirectora junto a su retoño. Lucía un rostro neutral.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —mencionó la figura de autoridad—. Miren, esto no es porque Pan haya tenido una conducta inapropiada o por sus calificaciones —comenzó a expresar. Gohan y Videl suspiraron, aliviados—. Es sobre algo que habló en clases.

Los antiguos héroes mirando a su hija, sin comprender. ¿Qué era tan inusual como para estar en la dirección de la escuela?

—Yo solo dije que mamá le daba orgasmos a papá —soltó como si nada.

Quien venció a Cell se ahogó en su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, a hija de Mr. Satán se le subieron los colores a la cara. Los directores y la profesora esperaron a que recobraron la compostura. Era una revelación bastante impactante.

—¡Pan, no puedes decir eso, así como así! —comenzó a reprender el padre. Alterado y un poco nervioso, ¿acaso ayer los había visto? —. Es privacidad de tu madre y yo, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero… ¿qué? —inquirió Videl.

—¿Por qué estaban ayer hablando de eso mientras se besaban en tu estudio, papá? —si bien su pregunta sonaba inocente, tenía un peso—. En la escuela dijeron que preguntara en casa las dudas y al otro día contara que me explicaron. Solo conté lo que vi porque lo entendí así.

El par de antiguos justicieros admiraron a su hija, abochornados. Ella no tenía ninguna culpa de que ellos no se hubieran ocultado o, al menos, intentado mantener su privacidad.

—Señor director, ¿nos permitiría hablar con Pan en casa del tema? —preguntó Gohan, serio. El director asintió y permitió que se llevarán temprano a la pequeña.

En la residencia de Gohan y Videl reinaba el silencio. Pan estaba en la mesa de cenar frente a sus padres que, tomados de la mano y rostro apenados, comenzaron a hablar.

—Hija, lamentamos que nos hayas visto actuar así —empezó Gohan con un tono tranquilo, no era un tema para regañar—. Sabes, lo que viste fue una fuerte demostración de afecto entre dos personas que se aman y…

—Sí lo sé —dijo, seria—. Se lo que conlleva después y todo eso, pero…

—Pero…

—Papá, ¿por qué parecía que ibas a comerte a mamá? Parecías un mono salvaje…

El rostro de la pareja se tornó carmesí. Videl tragó saliva buscando que responder y Gohan se desmayó, simplemente, se desmayó.

Su esposa aulló aterrada por eso e intentaba despertarlo, Pan ya había ido hacia la cocina en busca de algo para hacerlo reaccionar.

En su inconsciente, el alter ego del Gran Saiyaman sufría por la curiosidad de su hija que iba matarlo muy pronto.

¿Cómo haría para explicarle todo lo complejo de los saiyajin en cuanto a parejas?


End file.
